I Love You
by RenRaven
Summary: A sad one sided Gerita death and rape
1. Chapter 1

I love you

11/17/14

Hi I'm Feli I am seven teen years old in the 11th grade and have an older twin named Lovi. I have short light brown hair brown eyes and a weird curl that sticks out of my hair. I go the world privet high school and I'm in the third dorm building for 11th grades. I am the leader of the art and music clubs, and Lovi is leader of the movie club. Lovi has the same look has me but he's always grumpy. I know it's stupid to write in a dairy but I need to.  
>I was meeting up with Gilbert today, Gil helps me with the music club, he plays the flute and I sing. Gil has white hair and red eyes, his about 5'8 to my 5'6. He is wearing black blue jeans and a plan white t-shirt with a red scarf. He was with his younger brother a 10th grader named Ludwig, captain of the track team, he has short bleach blond hair pretty blue eyes the like sky, and a frond. He was taller than Gil by a head.<br>"Hia, Gil, Ludwig" I called waving. Ludwig looked over and smiled slightly and my heart raced truth be told I really liked him but I know he won't feel the same. Lovi came up behind me and sipped his coffee.  
>"Hello potato bastard, Gil" he said<br>"Hay cutely" Gil put an arm around Lovi and got slapped.  
>"Hello…" Ludwig said. I just sat there quietly till Gil sat by me.<br>"Hey, what's up?" he asked.  
>"Nothing really just thinking"<br>"About Ludwig?" I nodded. "Sorry…" I just shrugged. Gil and I went the music room and Lovi and Ludwig went to the track filed. The day went by boringly and Lovi and Ludwig got into a fight and Lovi blames me. Well I have to go make dinner right now I'm making lasagna Lovi's favorite I hope I makes him happy I hate it when someone is mad at me.

11/18/14

Hey, grandpa Roma is coming over today from Italy (where I live) so I'm happy I haven't seen him since summer. Oh and Lovi's not mad at me anymore hehe. I can't wait till school done for the day.

Back well when grandpa came over it was well different he had another guy with him…well he might by good friends oh well. Today at school I was hanging out with Ludwig when he asked me how you would ask someone out. It hurt a lot…I mean I'm happy for him but I I just wish he would like me…but I told him how to and he was smiling a lot that day. Well I think I'm going top bed night.

11/19/14

Hia…well today sucked A LOT. Well first Ludwig and Kiku Honda started dating Lovi told Gil that he was not into him and was dating Antonio his best friend. Next Lovi and I got into a fight and he told me he hated me and so I ran to my room and grabbed a bag to put some cloths in it and some other things and run out of the house. Lovi didn't stop me, I was walking down the street and I saw Gil, he came up to me and he was well dunk and asked if I needed a place to stay.  
>"yea…" I told him<br>"Then come on kisis~ Ludwig's out" he said dragging me to his dorm and I went quietly. When I got there I dropped my bag and he walked over to me.

"Gil?" Then he pinned me to the floor and ripped my clothes off and pulled off his and raped me most of the night. When he was done he went back to his normal self and helped me to the shower. I couldn't stand so I just sat there letting the water run off my body.

11/20/14

I couldn't walk and Gil begged for me to forgive him and if you know Gil he NEVER begs so I knew he was really sorry and I did Lovi still hates me and Ludwig came back this morning and saw my brushes I told him I fell but I don't think he believed me but he didn't push it. I'm still staying at Gil's dorm and Ludwig has been in and out.

11/23/14

Two days ago I saw Kiku making out with a boy named Arthur and I took a picture of it and showed Ludwig and he was well upset and has not been back in since…I hope his ok. Oh Gil is back I think.

11/24/14

Ludwig came back last night and well he wasn't him. I wish I could but a smile on his face but I can't I'm so useless just like Lovi says sometimes I wish I could just die.

11/25/14

I hate my life today Lovi of all people told Ludwig how I feel and and Ludwig said that he would never date me because I'm too loud and annoying, right now I can't take it so I'm sitting on top of a seven story building and I'm jumping off and Ludwig if you read this I love you.


	2. Updates

Hello RenRaven here to tell ya fanfictiondrivethrough will be add more to this story so if ya want want to read more look there hehe BYEEEEEEE!


End file.
